robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fist
}} |flags = }} ---- }} |filename = Unarmed (All games) |spawnmap = |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Fist is a "weapon" available in all Grand Theft Auto games. Description The fist represents the unarmed state of the protagonist or playable characters; they will not draw attention in weapons-free zones, and merely locking onto pedestrians or police will not cause a panic or attract a Wanted level. 2D Universe In Grand Theft Auto 1,Grand Theft Auto: London games and Grand Theft Auto 2, fists are not fatal. In these games, fists are designed to only knock NPC characters over or used to interrogate them. NPC fists are also non fatal to the player. But using them may still scare away pedestrians or attract police. You can kill with them if they are used as a pushing mechanic to push people into danger however but the actual fists do no damage and a fistfight can last forever if you let it. 3D Universe In some Grand Theft Auto games, if the player throw punches near someone, there is a chance they might attack them or run away. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, locking into an Ammu-Nation clerk or a restaurant staff member even without any weapons on will instantly cause the clerk to react as if a weapon was aimed at them (In the case of the Ammu-Nation clerk, firing at the player). ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' .]] The fist remained the same as in 3D Universe, but this time, fighting was made more advanced, and timing elements were introduced into physical combat to allow dodging and melee counters. Usually, locking on a pedestrian will not cause them to react unless a punch is thrown. Depending of the type of pedestrian, they may either run away or will attempt to fight back (where the reticle will change color). ''Grand Theft Auto V The fist was more elaborated than in previous games and is not only focused into combat, but more interactive for taunting. If the fist is equipped whilst driving a basic vehicle, the player can flip off and insult pedestrians, which the outcome will vary depending of the pedestrian and the duration of the insult. Pedestrians will likely react to the player's insult pacifically, but the longer they hold insulting, they may react violently, either running away or attempting to take out the player from the car to start a fight. Said feature is also applied to drivers, where they may either drive away recklessly or starting to chase the player. The Fist cannot be selected in vehicles like the Police Transporter, as, in this case, the armor platings obstructs them. Performance 3D Universe Naturally, punching is a last-resort in the GTA games, lacking the range of firearms and power of melee weapons. Bare-handed attacks have unique properties - for example, they can be chained, causing the protagonist to unleash a series of various punches and kicks, including a stomp or ground-level kick if an enemy is lying prone, the fists can also prove to be almost stealthy in their abilities. In GTA: San Andreas, Carl Johnson is able to learn more powerful moves by fighting and defeating gym trainers. The skills obtained in the Below the Belt Gym, which are probably the best, can make the fist attacks very powerful. This is because the combo attack of that gym ends with a "super" punch that can kill any person, no matter the amount of health the person has. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories introduced new abilities while fighting, including breaking opponents' necks. Fist combos can damage and destroy a car. If the player has a maxed-out Muscle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, including the Martial Arts combo, a normal car like the Greenwood can be destroyed in less than twenty-five hits. This also works for some lamp posts that can be broken down with a couple of punches. The fist can be chained as a combo with other melee weapons (except the chainsaw) by using Gym Styles and using the melee weapons upon the third strike and vice versa. This technique usually kills a pedestrian after the combo is completed. In some games, fists can be reinforced with Brass Knuckles to increase damage. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the player is able to disarm another person who has a Knife or a Baseball Bat and keep it as their own. To do this, the player must first be unarmed and dodge the attack (time the opponent's punch and press for Playstation, in a timely manner) then quickly press the attack ( for PlayStation and for Xbox) or counter-attack ( for PlayStation and for Xbox) button. Any sort of punch or kick to a car may damage the car and slightly deform their bodywork, although this will take some time to make effect on them. Helicopters are sensitive to impacts, so a few punches on the main body will produce smoke on the vehicle, at the cost of attracting a wanted level for destroying a vehicle intentionally. One of the basic methods with the fist is to "re-start" a heavily-damaged vehicle, where a few hits in the engine bay of a vehicle that stopped due to multiple crashes will make the vehicle's ignition system work successfully, able to drive them freely to be repaired. However, in the worst case scenario, multiple hits to the engine bay will make the car set aflame in the front area, leading to an explosion (though this may take awhile until the vehicle's rear wheels are set on fire). GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the player is able to perform not only punches and kicks, but also slaps to the face and sucker punches to knock the opponent out on the first hit if caught by surprise. While sneaking, the player is also able to deliver a karate chop like movement to the neck to immediately knock the opponent unconscious. Unlike in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the player still cannot break opponents' necks from behind. Fist fighting may help in increasing their character skill, as it will boost the general strength of melee attacks. Vehicle damage is applied as well, though, unlike in GTA IV, it is a bit easier because of the vehicle's general sensivity, especially aircraft. GTA V Overview |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery HUD icon Fist-GTA3-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto III'' and Grand Theft Auto Advance. Fist-GTA3-PS2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto III'' (PS2 Version) Fist-GTA3Anniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto III'', 10th Anniversary edition. Fist-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. Fist-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th Anniversary edition. Fist-GTASA-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Fist-GTALCS-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Fist-LCSmobile-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', mobile version. FistIcon (GTA IV).png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. Fist-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Fist-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. Trivia General *Destroying cars with fists does not attract wanted level, no matter how many cars the player destroys, even if a police officer is killed by a car explosion that is caused by damaging the car with the fist. ** However, this is opposite in Grand Theft Auto IV, as smashing a smoking vehicle can cause the said vehicle catch fire and eventually explode and attract Wanted level. * From all the Grand Theft Auto protagonists, Trevor Philips, Niko Bellic, Victor Vance, Huang Lee and Luis Fernando Lopez are the ones who have a solid hand-to-hand combat background, Niko, Trevor and Vic as part of their army training, Huang by his martial arts background and Luis by his underground cage fighting experience. CJ can acquire skills through the progress of the game by training in gyms and dojos. 2D Universe * The Game Boy Color version of Grand Theft Auto 2 omits unarmed combat; In this version, police officers will only need to walk into the protagonist to arrest them for committing a crime. 3D Universe * Tommy Vercetti is the only protagonist who can hold back a fist without punching straight away. * GTA: San Andreas has a cheat in which Carl Johnson can send NPCs flying in one punch. This cheat however affects pedestrians as well as they can also send CJ (and other pedestrians) flying in one punch, killing him in the process. However, if the invincibility cheat is activated, CJ can no longer die from getting punched by pedestrians, though it can still affect pedestrians if they punch other pedestrians. * In GTA: San Andreas, if the player gets a wanted level on an interior of any accessible buildings and goes out, the police will also use this weapon to fight against them. HD Universe * In The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V, there is a cheat that allows the player have an explosive punch. These explosions are as powerful as the Explosive Shotgun, able to kill someone and destroy vehicles in one to two hits (when playing as Trevor Philips, he can destroy vehicles in one hit at the cost of getting killed unless the Invincibility cheat is activated wherein he will be able to survive explosions). However, should the player get wasted or busted, this cheat will be deactivated. * In GTA IV (and possibly, its episodes), it is possible to knock someone out with a single punch to the head (usually right on the scalp), though this is a rare occurrence. ** It is also possible to kill someone this way, using the fist, though this is insanely rare. Navigation }} ar:القبضة de:Faust es:Puños pl:Pięść pt:Punho ru:Кулаки Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA 1 Category:Weapons in GTA London Category:Weapons in GTA 2 Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Advance Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Melee Weapons